Legacy Vault
The Legacy Vault contains cosmetic content that is no longer available in the League of Legends Store, including both retired skins as well as seasonal content. Since the Legacy Vault first opened in October 2013Introducing Legacy Content, only has been released in the store as Limited Edition. All other temporary content released since has been classified as Legacy, and is eligible to be made available again in the future. Note that there are a number of distributed items, such as Victorious Skins, remain exempt from the Legacy Vault. In addition to sales, Legacy items (excluding champion skins priced at less than ) can be obtained all-year-round through the following: * As Loot from Hextech and Mastery Chests. * As Random content from rerolling cosmetic content. * As Mystery content from Mystery Gifts. Vault Content Events Championship These are temporarily available during the World Championship. These skins come back each time a new World Championship starts. * New Season ** ** * Mid Season ** * End of Season ** ** ** ** ** ** World Championship Winner Since 2012, these celebrate the team commemorated as the season's world champion. They usually become temporarily available during the World Championship. ** ** ** ** ** ** SKT T1 kk0ma Ward * Season Five ** ** ** ** ** ** ** SKT T1 Ward * Season Four ** ** ** ** ** * Season Three ** ** ** ** ** * Season Two ** ** ** ** ** * Season One ** ** ** ** ** }} Harrowing * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Lunar Revel * * * * * * }} Shadow Isles The following were released along with the Twisted Treeline update in V1.0.0.150. * * * Snowdown * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Valentine's Day * * * * * * * }} Retired skins Development On November 28, 2011 the Legacy Skin Project Began: Announcement made by MoneypennyThe Legacy Project Begins Nov 25th On Monday, the 28th of November, we will be retiring 21 of our more classic skins from the League of Legends store to make room for the next generation of awesome champion apparel. These retired skins, known as Legacy Skins, will no longer be available for purchase, but may reappear in the store under very special circumstances. But before this happens, we will be hosting a massive sale on Friday, November 25, to commemorate their departure. Naturally, all Legacy Skins will still be playable for anyone who owns them after they have been retired, and will still be visible to other players in game and at the load screen. You will have to own a Legacy Skin, however, in order to be able to view it in a champion’s profile. In the event that you’re the owner of a champion with only two skins remaining for purchase following this initiative, don’t worry! These champions have some fantastic new skins in development that we’ll be releasing in the near future. And so, in preparation for the kickoff of our Legacy Skin Project, we are pleased to announce our most ambitious Black Friday Sale to date. Starting next Friday, the 25th of November and running through midnight Pacific Time on Monday the 28th of November, we will be placing 21 classic League of Legends skins on sale for 75% off! Don’t miss your chance to pick up these awesome skins as they become collector’s items! Additionally, if you want to pick up one of these highly collectable skins, but don’t yet own the champion in question, we’ll also be offering any champion that sports a prospective Legacy Skin at 20% off for the duration of the sale. Notes * On the Legacy Client, these skins only appeared in a champion's skin preview page and in the skin selection interface if you've owned them. * Several retired , like or , were made eligible to go on sale - despite Legendary skins usually being exempt from sales. ** When these skins went on sale, Riot refunded the different to players that originally purchased these skins. References Category:Lists Category:Skins